White Rhapsody
by Sayo Red Knight
Summary: ini story ORIGINAL, engga mengikuti2 yang lain2, soal category...itu ga bener - -"
1. looking your wings

autor : nyooooo....X3

here I am, **_Sayo_** ^^

story original ini sebenernya udah dipublikasikan di media **FB** ^^

story ini sayo bikin tanpa memberitahukan editor -___-", karna sayo yakin dia akan marah besar -__-"

tapi karna udah ga nahan untuk ga bikin selama ujian, akhirnya bikin juga -___-"

okeh yang penting kasih **repiuw prikiipuw** yeee ^^

* * *

**sabtu, 5 oktober 2009, jakarta**

"agata !"  
suara yang keras itu membangunkanku dari tidur pulasku.  
jendela kamar yang terbuka, sinar matahari yang masuk, menerangi kamarku aku mencoba untuk beranjak dari kasur, dan mencoba berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka

"agata..? kau sudah bangun ?"

suara laki2 itu membuatku kaget dikamar mandi

"ya ? aku sudah bangun kak"

sambil mengusapkan handuk ke wajah, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi.  
lalu aku melihat kakak tiriku ini tersenyum disinari sinar matahari yang masuk kekamarku.  
aku hampir sulit bernafas disaat aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"kok cuman cuci muka ? kenapa ga sekalian mandi ?".

aku mencoba bernafas dengan normal "eumm, baru jam segini" aku melewekkan (xp) kakakku.

"oh gitu, jadi adek ga mau ikut nih nemenin kakak pergi jalan jalan ?".

"jalan jalan kemana ?? emang kakak pernah bilang mau ngajak aku jalan jalan ?".

"kakak kan baru pulang dari german, ga ada salahnya kan kakak mengisi waktu buat adeknya jalan jalan ?" sambil tertawa kecil.

"fuuh ! padahal aku pengen mandi siang ! apa boleh buat ? " aku cemberut didalam kebahagiaanku mendengar ucapan kakak tadi.

"hhehehe, itu namanya adek kakak yang paling kakak sayang !" sambil mengelus ngelus atau mungkin memberantakan rambutku dengan tangannya yang hangat.

**kamar mandi**

aku menyalakan shower, aku biarkan air yang jatuh itu membasahiku merasakan perasaan yang bahagia dan juga merasakan yang mengganjal aku mencoba menutup mataku tiba tiba, terbayang seseorang laki laki bersayap putih yang tersenyum menatapku, seakan akan ada cahaya yang sangat terang menyinariku, dan membuatku merasa silau dan ingin memejamkan mataku sebentar darinya.

dan disaat aku membuka kembali mataku, senyuman itu menghilang menjadi tangisan yang membasahi pipinya. sinar yang terang berubah menjadi hujan yang deras.  
seakan dia tidak menangis melainkan terkena air hujan yang membasahi dirinya

tetesan hujan itu mengenai mataku, mata yang kupejamkan sebentar mengubahnya menjadi penuh dengan luka, air hujan yang deras berubah menjadi warna darah, sayapnya patah dan bulu2 sayapnya terlepas, seakan akan dia terjerat dan tidak bisa lagi terbang. aku pun bertanya apakah setiap aku menutup mata darimu, kau merasakan kesedihan dan terluka ?

tida air shower membuatku tersadar dalam lamunanku itu, mengusap ngusap wajahku dengan air yang menyirami tubuhku dan aku kembali untuk mandi

saat aku menuju garasi mobil, aku melihat kakak tiriku sudah didalam mobil yang terparkir itu aku yang langsung menuju mobil itu dan membuka pintunya tiba tiba, suara musik klasik keluar disaat aku membuka pintu mobil, suara piano, cello, dan biola yang terdengar dengan lembut.

"siap ?"

suara kakak yang membuatku cepat masuk dan menutup pintu mobil.  
"siap, tapi nanti belikan aku ice cream strawberry ya !"

"iya iya..hhaaha masih suka ice cream strawberry ? udah kelas 2 sma juga !"

"ga ada yang menghentikan aku mencintai rasa strawberry !"

"beneran ya ? nanti kakak kasih ice cream buatan kakak, pasti jadi bosen sama strawberry !"

"kalo buatan kakak sih, aku mau mau aja..lumayan rasanya.."

"hah ? lumayan ? rasa ice cream buatan kakak dibilang lumayan ? ya ampun begitu jahatnya dirimu adikku yang paling manis.."

"weekkk *menjulurkan lidah*, udah 5 tahun ga ketemu, penyakit sister complex kakak belom sembuh sembuh juga !".

"emmh, orang indonesia sekarang nemuin banyak penyakit ya..maju 5% dari 5 tahun yang lalu hhahaha" sambil tertawa.

"bhuuuu, kakak nih ga mencintai tanah airnya sendiri".

"weeeh, siapa bilang kakak ga suka indonesia ? indonesia itu lebih enak dari pada di german, di indonesia orangnya banyak ngomong, dan suka bercanda, kalo di german ga sedikit orang yang hanya sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri".

lagu klasik itu berhenti, menjadi sebuah nada piano solo. suara piano yang halus dan lembut, dan membuatku mengingat seorang laki2 bersayap itu.  
tiba tiba kakakku menekan tombol stop, dan mengularkan cd musik klasik itu dan menaruhnya dirak cd.

"kenapa kakak matikan ?"

"lagu ini membuat kakak bosan hhaha"

"sejak kapan kakak bosan akan suara piano ?"

"tidak, kakak tidak bosan dengan suara piano...kakak hanya ingin mengganti lagu dengan lagu kesukaanmu saja"

"aku ? aku suka lagu klasik yang tadi"

suasana menjadi hening, kakakku yang terdiam sambil menyetir mobil mengeluarkan nafas dengan berat

"kau tau ? dibalik lagu klasik tadi kakak membuatnya bersama teman kakak.."

"jadi lagu klasik tadi kakak yang buat ??"

"ya, bersama teman teman kakak tentunya..ada yang memainkan piano dan ada yang memainkan cello"

"siapa ?"

"eugin, dia pemain cello yang hebat..dia orang german-perancis"

"yang piano ?"

"dia rei, reira...dia orang german yang pernah tinggal diindonesia, karna ibunya adalah orang indonesia"

"reira ?"

"ya.."

mobil pun berhenti. mobil kakak yang terparkir didepan butik, dan disebelahnya adalah toko alat musik.  
nama toko alat musik itu adalah the string

"kakak mau membeli senar biola dulu ya.." kakakku mengambil tas biolanya dikursi belakang

"senar biola kakak putus ?"

"hmmmh...kamu ke butik putih aja dulu, munkin kakak agak lama " kakakku tersenyum

"emm, oke..."

aku membuka pintu mobil dan menutup kembali, berjalan menuju butik putih kecil itu sebelum memasuki pintu butik, aku melihat kakakku sedang berjalan membawa tas biolanya ke toko musik sebelah. lalu aku pun memasuki butik itu

dress drees putih yang indah terpajang. saat aku mencoba melihat dress dress lain tiba tiba bayangan sayap putih terlihat cepat di mataku aku pun mengikuti bayangan sayap dimataku itu. aku terus berjalan dan tak terasa sudah ada di bagian baju untuk pria, di ruangan itu aku mendengar suara piano yang merdu. aku menebak apa yang dimainkkannya adalah lagu mozart. aku mencoba mengikuti arah suara piano itu.  
tiba tiba aku sudah ada diruangan yang terbuat dari kaca yang tembus pandang, cahaya matahari yang menembus kaca.  
dan penglihatanku langsung tertuju pada bayang bayang sayap putih yang terbuka. ditambah piano besar berwarna hitam, alunan suara piano yang menyatu dengan sinar terang.  
seseorang laki laki berambut coklat tua oranye memainkan piano itu dengan lembut. ia memejamkan matanya dan memainkan piano.

aku yang masih berdiri ditengah tengah pintu, melihatnya membisu.  
suara yang merdu itu seakan akan menghipnotisku.

suara piano itu pun terhenti, pria itu melihatku dan segera mengambil sesuatu dikantung kemeja putihnya.  
ia memakai kacamta itu.

"bisa saya bantu ?", ia berkata dengan sopan.

aku melihat warna bola matanya yang sama dengan warna bola mata pria yang sering kubayangkan.

_to be continued_

*_agata ageha _*

* * *

this fanfic is **original** by **_sayo salsabila_** give me a **repiuuuww** please ^^


	2. stranger

autor : nyooooo....X3

here I am, **_Sayo_** ^^

story original ini sebenernya udah dipublikasikan di media **FB** ^^

story ini sayo bikin tanpa memberitahukan editor -___-", karna sayo yakin dia akan marah besar -__-"

tapi karna udah ga nahan untuk ga bikin selama ujian, akhirnya bikin juga -___-"

okeh yang penting kasih **repiuw prikiipuw** yeee ^^

* * *

**sabtu, 5 oktober 2009, jakarta**

"agata !"  
suara yang keras itu membangunkanku dari tidur pulasku.  
jendela kamar yang terbuka, sinar matahari yang masuk, menerangi kamarku aku mencoba untuk beranjak dari kasur, dan mencoba berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka

"agata..? kau sudah bangun ?"

suara laki2 itu membuatku kaget dikamar mandi

"ya ? aku sudah bangun kak"

sambil mengusapkan handuk ke wajah, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi.  
lalu aku melihat kakak tiriku ini tersenyum disinari sinar matahari yang masuk kekamarku.  
aku hampir sulit bernafas disaat aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"kok cuman cuci muka ? kenapa ga sekalian mandi ?".

aku mencoba bernafas dengan normal "eumm, baru jam segini" aku melewekkan (xp) kakakku.

"oh gitu, jadi adek ga mau ikut nih nemenin kakak pergi jalan jalan ?".

"jalan jalan kemana ?? emang kakak pernah bilang mau ngajak aku jalan jalan ?".

"kakak kan baru pulang dari german, ga ada salahnya kan kakak mengisi waktu buat adeknya jalan jalan ?" sambil tertawa kecil.

"fuuh ! padahal aku pengen mandi siang ! apa boleh buat ? " aku cemberut didalam kebahagiaanku mendengar ucapan kakak tadi.

"hhehehe, itu namanya adek kakak yang paling kakak sayang !" sambil mengelus ngelus atau mungkin memberantakan rambutku dengan tangannya yang hangat.

**kamar mandi**

aku menyalakan shower, aku biarkan air yang jatuh itu membasahiku merasakan perasaan yang bahagia dan juga merasakan yang mengganjal aku mencoba menutup mataku tiba tiba, terbayang seseorang laki laki bersayap putih yang tersenyum menatapku, seakan akan ada cahaya yang sangat terang menyinariku, dan membuatku merasa silau dan ingin memejamkan mataku sebentar darinya.

dan disaat aku membuka kembali mataku, senyuman itu menghilang menjadi tangisan yang membasahi pipinya. sinar yang terang berubah menjadi hujan yang deras.  
seakan dia tidak menangis melainkan terkena air hujan yang membasahi dirinya

tetesan hujan itu mengenai mataku, mata yang kupejamkan sebentar mengubahnya menjadi penuh dengan luka, air hujan yang deras berubah menjadi warna darah, sayapnya patah dan bulu2 sayapnya terlepas, seakan akan dia terjerat dan tidak bisa lagi terbang. aku pun bertanya apakah setiap aku menutup mata darimu, kau merasakan kesedihan dan terluka ?

tida air shower membuatku tersadar dalam lamunanku itu, mengusap ngusap wajahku dengan air yang menyirami tubuhku dan aku kembali untuk mandi

saat aku menuju garasi mobil, aku melihat kakak tiriku sudah didalam mobil yang terparkir itu aku yang langsung menuju mobil itu dan membuka pintunya tiba tiba, suara musik klasik keluar disaat aku membuka pintu mobil, suara piano, cello, dan biola yang terdengar dengan lembut.

"siap ?"

suara kakak yang membuatku cepat masuk dan menutup pintu mobil.  
"siap, tapi nanti belikan aku ice cream strawberry ya !"

"iya iya..hhaaha masih suka ice cream strawberry ? udah kelas 2 sma juga !"

"ga ada yang menghentikan aku mencintai rasa strawberry !"

"beneran ya ? nanti kakak kasih ice cream buatan kakak, pasti jadi bosen sama strawberry !"

"kalo buatan kakak sih, aku mau mau aja..lumayan rasanya.."

"hah ? lumayan ? rasa ice cream buatan kakak dibilang lumayan ? ya ampun begitu jahatnya dirimu adikku yang paling manis.."

"weekkk *menjulurkan lidah*, udah 5 tahun ga ketemu, penyakit sister complex kakak belom sembuh sembuh juga !".

"emmh, orang indonesia sekarang nemuin banyak penyakit ya..maju 5% dari 5 tahun yang lalu hhahaha" sambil tertawa.

"bhuuuu, kakak nih ga mencintai tanah airnya sendiri".

"weeeh, siapa bilang kakak ga suka indonesia ? indonesia itu lebih enak dari pada di german, di indonesia orangnya banyak ngomong, dan suka bercanda, kalo di german ga sedikit orang yang hanya sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri".

lagu klasik itu berhenti, menjadi sebuah nada piano solo. suara piano yang halus dan lembut, dan membuatku mengingat seorang laki2 bersayap itu.  
tiba tiba kakakku menekan tombol stop, dan mengularkan cd musik klasik itu dan menaruhnya dirak cd.

"kenapa kakak matikan ?"

"lagu ini membuat kakak bosan hhaha"

"sejak kapan kakak bosan akan suara piano ?"

"tidak, kakak tidak bosan dengan suara piano...kakak hanya ingin mengganti lagu dengan lagu kesukaanmu saja"

"aku ? aku suka lagu klasik yang tadi"

suasana menjadi hening, kakakku yang terdiam sambil menyetir mobil mengeluarkan nafas dengan berat

"kau tau ? dibalik lagu klasik tadi kakak membuatnya bersama teman kakak.."

"jadi lagu klasik tadi kakak yang buat ??"

"ya, bersama teman teman kakak tentunya..ada yang memainkan piano dan ada yang memainkan cello"

"siapa ?"

"eugin, dia pemain cello yang hebat..dia orang german-perancis"

"yang piano ?"

"dia rei, reira...dia orang german yang pernah tinggal diindonesia, karna ibunya adalah orang indonesia"

"reira ?"

"ya.."

mobil pun berhenti. mobil kakak yang terparkir didepan butik, dan disebelahnya adalah toko alat musik.  
nama toko alat musik itu adalah the string

"kakak mau membeli senar biola dulu ya.." kakakku mengambil tas biolanya dikursi belakang

"senar biola kakak putus ?"

"hmmmh...kamu ke butik putih aja dulu, munkin kakak agak lama " kakakku tersenyum

"emm, oke..."

aku membuka pintu mobil dan menutup kembali, berjalan menuju butik putih kecil itu sebelum memasuki pintu butik, aku melihat kakakku sedang berjalan membawa tas biolanya ke toko musik sebelah. lalu aku pun memasuki butik itu

dress drees putih yang indah terpajang. saat aku mencoba melihat dress dress lain tiba tiba bayangan sayap putih terlihat cepat di mataku aku pun mengikuti bayangan sayap dimataku itu. aku terus berjalan dan tak terasa sudah ada di bagian baju untuk pria, di ruangan itu aku mendengar suara piano yang merdu. aku menebak apa yang dimainkkannya adalah lagu mozart. aku mencoba mengikuti arah suara piano itu.  
tiba tiba aku sudah ada diruangan yang terbuat dari kaca yang tembus pandang, cahaya matahari yang menembus kaca.  
dan penglihatanku langsung tertuju pada bayang bayang sayap putih yang terbuka. ditambah piano besar berwarna hitam, alunan suara piano yang menyatu dengan sinar terang.  
seseorang laki laki berambut coklat tua oranye memainkan piano itu dengan lembut. ia memejamkan matanya dan memainkan piano.

aku yang masih berdiri ditengah tengah pintu, melihatnya membisu.  
suara yang merdu itu seakan akan menghipnotisku.

suara piano itu pun terhenti, pria itu melihatku dan segera mengambil sesuatu dikantung kemeja putihnya.  
ia memakai kacamta itu.

"bisa saya bantu ?", ia berkata dengan sopan.

aku melihat warna bola matanya yang sama dengan warna bola mata pria yang sering kubayangkan.

_to be continued_

*_agata ageha _*

* * *

this fanfic is **original** by **_sayo salsabila_** give me a **repiuuuww** please ^^


End file.
